The Royal Swiss Constitution
This is the official page detailing the requirements of the Law of the Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy, as ordered by the most majestic highnesses, William II. Preamble In the name of Almighty God! The Swiss People and the Cantons, mindful of their responsibility towards creation, resolved to renew their alliance so as to strengthen liberty, democracy, independence and peace in a spirit of solidarity and openness towards the world, determined to live together with mutual consideration and respect for their diversity, conscious of their common achievements and their responsibility towards future generations, and in the knowledge that only those who use their freedom remain free, and that the strength of a people is measured by the well-being of its weakest members; adopt the following Constitution: Article I: Parliament Section I The Parliament has control over the entire Kingdom, and can create/dismiss laws, and policies. His majesty has the power to veto these laws, however. Anything Parliament decides on can be amended by His Majesty, and with consent of the Ministry Council, the Prime Minister's Office. In addition, the laws set forth by Parliament are to be interpreted by the Ministry to ensure enduring freedom and rights for every swissman and woman. Section II The head of Parliament is the Lord Chancellor. He has the power to elect/relieve members of Parliament. Any member of Parliament that finds the Chancellor unfit, can hold a vote in which Parliament decides on whether or not to replace the Lord Chancellor. The Lord Chancellor is appointed by either the prestigious Prime Minister, or by the Royalty. Section III Parliament shall consist of two branches. The Upper House, or House of Peers, and the Lower House, or House of Commons. The House of Peers is run by Marquis', while the House of Commons is run by the Barons. The House of Peers may make laws without any special consent, and can make laws that affect Districts and Cantons. The House of Commons can make laws for only cantons. However, the House of Commons, is the only house that can make laws that include military and financial affairs, with the consent of the Minister of Defense and the Minister of Finance. Both houses must pass laws that affect the entire nation, with the consent of the Minister of State. Declarations of War are passed by both houses, and are approved by either the Office of the Prime Minister, or the Royalty. Section IV Parliamentary meetings shall be held once a month where simple issues shall be addressed. An annual Parliamentary meeting shall be held once a year where large decisions shall be made by his majesty, and the Parliament. The local military will provide additional troops to act as a security force while they meet. Article II: Office of the Prime Minister Section I The Prime Minister has the authority to instate/suspend any member of the Government, temporarily. He also has the right to veto laws passed by the Parliament. The Prime Minister candidates is chosen exclusively by the King himself. An election must be passed first before a final choice is made. Section II The Ministers are the highest ranked officials in Switzerland, other than his majesty, and the Prime Minister. They have the authority to vote on whether to dismiss the Prime Minister, Lord Chancellor, and/or any member of Parliament. All Ministers in the Prime Minister's Office share equal power, excluding the Prime Minister, himself. Article III: Elections Section I All candidates in elections must have served in Switzerland for at least 2 weeks. They must also have signed their contracts stating the length of their term. Candidates must also follow through with the following process: First, the candidate must be lined with a Swiss Political Party. The candidate must be the one chosen from the Swiss Political Party, as there can only be one candidate from each party. Second, the party's selected candidate must send a private proposal letter to the King, and establish a page detaling their platform. Section II Elections must be held cleanly. SIA regulates the Elections to make sure that no foul play is included. Any cheating by a party's behalf is not tolerated. Any parties associating with foul play with be immediately suspended from elections. If several counts of election fraud is committed, the party will be disbanded. All members of this party will be forbidden the rights to assemble on behalf of political parties, be candidates for elections, or have a seat in government higher than Baron. Section III Once an Election has passed, the winning candidate is given the position and relieved of his/her past position (unless they are declared to continue working in that occupation by a higher power). Any losing candidates are to resume their normal occupations. Article IV: Goods and Services Section I All goods are supplied by government companies. Purchase, trade, or selling of any item from a company that the government doesn't control, or doesn't have authorization, is strictly illegal, and considered rackateering. The minimum punishment for rackateering is 5 years in a Federal prison. Section II Services are only permitted in a pay, and work ratio. The common reward of pay is the Swiss Franc. Services must be clean and polite, and can not involve any vulgar actions or inappropriate doings. Any use of these actions will be settled in the Court of His Majesty, and trialed by the Jury. All Currencies will be handled by the Swiss Bank. Article V: Departments of Switzerland Section I There are to be four recognized branches of Swiss Armed Forces. Branch 1, the Swiss Navy, consists of the Lord Admiral, and his subordinate Admirals, followed by Officers, and Sailors. The Navy also has a smaller, more secretive fleet, called the King's Fleet. It is responsible for carrying out missions assigned by the Royalty. The King's Fleet is the only force that doesn't require a Declaration of War to operate missions. The King's Fleet is led by the King's Admiral, a Vice-Admiral assigned to the Fleet by the King himself. Branch 2, the Swiss Army, holds the Lord General, subordinate Generals, Officers, and Soldiers. Within the Army, The Swiss Marines are stationed. The Swiss Marines act as a Vanguard for the Army, however they do not operate missions, merely serve as the first force deployed. Covert missions are typically handled by either the Swiss Special Foces, or the King's Fleet. Branch 3, the Swiss Special Forces, is made up of the Field Marshall, his Officers, and Troopers. The Special Forces are the most elite force in Switzerland. The operate with the King's Fleet often. Branch 4, the Homeland Defense, consists of two smaller branch, each of which have their own special operations. The Alpen Guard, or the Border Guard, protects the Borders of Switzerland, while the King's Royale Bodyguard serves as a government security force, and protects any important officials. The members of Homeland Defense report to a Captain of the Guard. The Lord Admiral, Lord General, Captain of the Guard, and Field Marshall all report to the Minister of Defense. Section II The Ministry of State is responsible for all internal and foreign affairs. They are responsible for mantaining all embassies around the world, and the Minister of State is directly responsible for mantaining the correct Foreign Affairs. The Swiss Intelligence Agency works under the Ministry of State. Article VI: Law and Order Section I The Judicial perspective of the Swiss Empire is led in whole by the Chief Judge of Switzerland. Incumbent in that position since 1731 has been Tyler Kroshbon, later William II. As of 1748, David Kroshbon, now Yellowfish I, is incumbent to that position. The Chief Judge is assisted by the High Baliff of Switzerland, a position that has been established as of 1749, with Casey Kroshbon holding the inagural position. Articles VII: Confederation, Districts, and Cantons Section I The Swiss Empire's home country is set forth to forever and always be Switzerland. Any citizen of Switzerland is granted the rights set by the Constitution. Switzerland shall stretch from Geneva to Nauders, and from Como to Schaffhausen. Any land within this parameters are declared the nation of Switzerland. Section II The nation of Switzerland will have four Districts. The Districts are named after the largest city and drawn out by government. The four Districts are to be Bern, Zurich, Jura, and Graubunden. These districts will remain permanent, new Districts may be added at the Government's discretion. Districts may also grow and shrink, but the names and area is forever permanent. The districts are to be lead by Dukes, which in turn are selected by the Royalty. Section III The nation of Switzerland will have 25 cantons. These cantons will be lead by Counts, selected by the Royalty. Cantons are to be divided up into four and seperated between Districts. Each canton will have it's own Government, but it will not be as powerful as District or National. The Swiss cantons are to be: Bern, Valais, Solothurn, Jura, Neuchatel, Fribourg, Vaud, Geneva, Ticono, Graubunden, Uri, Glarus, Schwyz, Obwalden, Lucerne, Zug, St. Gallen, Apenzell, Thurgau, Zurich, Aargua, and Shaffhausen. The Cantons are evenly divided between the nation, with each District having 5 Cantons. Article VIII: Freedom and Rights Section I All Swissman and Women are granted the right to Freedom of Speech. Any person may excersice their thoughts and opinions within any form of text or verbal opinion. However, you may only excersice clean, and mindful thoughts to perserve the unblemished nation. Section II All Swissman and Women are granted the right to Freedom of Assembly. Any person may assembly with a group of others to excerisice their opinions, and thoughts. Any civilian group may be formed as long as it does not violate the laws set by the Constitution. Section III Any Swissman and Women may possess arms of which they may use to defend their self. Any weapon used in Military combat may be kept with the user after retirement. Civilians also have the right to serve as Militia in times when the country is invaded. Article IX: Amendments & Laws Section I Only a member of the House of Peers may propose an Amendment. After making the proposal, there must be a 2/3 vote vote from both houses. If the vote is passed, the bill is proposed to the Office of the Prime Minister. A 2/3 vote whether the bill is put into effect or not. If they approve, the bill is put into effect. If it isn't, the bill is returned to Parliament who must have 3/4 of the votes. If it reaches 3/4 of the votes, the bill is sent to the monarch. If he approves, the bill will go into effect. If he vetos, the Bill is then rejected. Section II The Swiss government shall have Power - To make all Laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into Execution the foregoing Powers, and all other powers vested by this Constitution in the Government of the Swiss Empire, or in any Department or Officer thereof. ''Signatures'' #''King William II '' #''Prime Minister Josef Kohlesmied '' #''Minister of Finance Blau Wolfe XIII'' #''Minister of Defense Roger Warskull '' #''Minister of State Albert Spark '' #''Lord Chancellor Robert Obrecht '' #''Marquis Christopher Ironshot '' #''Marquis Samuel Darkwalker '' #''Baron Richard Venables '' #''Baron James Hessenstein '' Ammendments #The First Ammendment, the "King's Speech". Category:Switzerland Category:Government